


How Long?

by toseetheplaceofnomorestars



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toseetheplaceofnomorestars/pseuds/toseetheplaceofnomorestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the better part of an entire laboratory, Chell finally rises to see the surface once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm going to make this an actual fic, but I started this awhile ago and just found it in my old nice-smelling leather journal.

The elevator rose steadily. Her heart pounded, the sound of her blood deafening in her ears. She silently pondered how many miles underground she could possibly be.

It was only a few minutes more before the lift came to a halt.

**"ARE YOU READY?"**

She didn't respond except with a nod.

**"ARE YOU REALLY SURE YOU'RE READY? I MEAN COME ON, SERIOUSLY? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE GOT PARENTS WAITING FOR YOU."**

A weak smile cracked across her lips.

 **"REALLY THOUGH."** The computerised voice took on a more serious tone. **"NO ONE EVEN KNOWS WHAT'S OUT THERE ANYMORE."**

This was indeed something she hadn't thought of. Until now. It was always something that had been joked about - if you could call an artificial intelligence program's sarcastic remarks while it tried to kill you a joke - but she had never given it any sort of deeper thought.

Chell nodded again.

**"I'LL COME WITH YOU."**

The elevator doors creaked open and she couldn't even bring her sore arms to shield her face against the sunlight.

Sunlight. She wondered how long it had been since she had last seen it. She heard a whirring noise as a camera she was sure was GLaDOS' current eyes flickered to life beside her.

A few minutes of mere waiting and her eyes had adjusted.

 **"WOW."** It was a strange word to hear in such a mechanical voice, but it was a fairly accurate description of the world before them.

Her lips parted and she went to inhale a breath of fresh air.

She was sent into a coughing fit. Sand and stagnant air filled her lungs. Her eyes widened as she choked, taking in the desolate scenery. There was no vegetation, no life at all. The skies were bare of any clouds and tinted green and red as oppose to its normal blue. Buildings were abandoned ruins around them.

She finished coughing and swallowed back the bile that now rose in her throat. Her cracked lips parted again.

"How long was I down there?"


End file.
